Boulevard of broken dreams
by incarnated-soul
Summary: Your past is a rosebush full of memories, and Athena, though she tries to run from it, realises that it has a strange tendency of following you around everywhere, prickling you with its sharp thorns and making you bleed rose red tears. Fate brings her and
1. Picture perfect

'_Some memories are like lethal weapons, lurking at the back of your mind, always threatening. They can destroy you; rip you into little, little pieces until there is nothing left…but just a…vague memory.'

* * *

_

The weather that day was dreary and almost threatening. Huge drops of icy water fell rapidly to the ground, with so much force it could have hammered down several nails. The rain fell monstrously; regardless of all the living things it could destroy with one swift motion. So, naturally most living things took shelter: humans towards their homes and animals any refuge they could seek out. 

It was unusual for someone to be out in this kind of dangerous weather. This was the type of weather that gave you serious pneumonia.

There was, of course, the occasional car, headlights on against the darkening sky, wipers moving crazily against the battering rain. But apart from that you wouldn't expect anyone to be out, especially without an umbrella (which no doubt would not resemble an umbrella after the rain was done with it.)- and yet, there was.

The culprit was sitting on an antediluvian park bench, just brooding. It was funny, because while she sat there she didn't even seem to be aware of the rain. The rain that was preying on her ruthlessly and making her whole body numb, soaking her to the very core. Her brown strands of hair were desperately clinging on to each other, plastered to her head by the rain; afraid they were going to be swept away from her. The dull brown colour looking even duller in this weather, but also darker, almost a whole new shade altogether. Her light brown eyes were lowered to the grey, cemented road- fixing on something that solely existed for her. She was, as people said, in another world altogether.

Suddenly, as if she had stumbled upon one pleasant thought out of all the dark, ugly ones in her head, she looked up and smiled. The rain still didn't seem to bother her at all; in fact, it actually seemed to be in her favour. It was washing her away. It was getting rid of her hateful past, numbing down unwanted memories, cleansing her and giving her a clean, new start.

That **was** why she came to this town; she was running away. Running away from her past demons that threatened to torture her until she hopelessly surrendered. Until she lost the last bit of sanity that held her together, like a weak solvent.

A weak solvent that loosely resembled hope.

It was good to be somewhere new. A place where everything was strange and unfamiliar. A place where people were strangers. A place where secrets remained what they were: secrets.

She let out a contented sigh. It was the sigh of a person weary of their life and in need of a rest. And that is what she had come to get: a break. A break from the harsh reality of the world. The reality that deceived you, hiding under an undetectable masquerade. Until one unfortunate day when the mask would cruelly slide away, revealing the undeniable truth. Coping had not been an option, so she had decide to flee.

Only, little did she know that once the truth was out there really was no forcing it back. It followed you around, clinging on to just mere shadows, until you truly learned to accept it.

* * *

Matthew Marten had been intently listening to the fierce drumming of the rain, for _at least _the last two hours. The constant powerful beating of the rain was now an unforgettable, ever going rhythm in the back of his head. 

He had watched every last drop of water within sight, uncaringly hit his window; collide with the smooth glass pane, and create a din for sensitive ears. He could now justly declare that rain watching was definitely not an interesting profession. True, the rain was an exquisite, unchangeable aspect of nature- but there was only so much one could take of it. However, he did have something to show for all his hard work (other than his photos); he had discovered that the rain did not 'pitter-patter', as children storybooks claimed it to do. It was more like a hundred thousand knocks, all demanding to be let in.

Anyway that was the position Matt(hew) was in when he spotted the girl: perched at the edge of his low windowsill, camera held in both hands and carefully positioned next to his professional, trained eye. He had been zooming in to get exact shots, when his eye had swept towards the old, park bench- and to the serene figure sitting on it. She was looking down to the floor; as if the world had offered her everything, and she had not liked what she had seen.

As Matt zoomed in closer to look at her properly, he imagined the things that she must have gone through. He had seen the pain clearly written all over her delicate face. He imagined the mounds of hurt he would see when he looked into her eyes. It wasn't right, nobody deserved to feel so much pain that they nearly drowned from it. Just seeing her downcast figure in this murderous rain made him feel sad. There was too much pain in the world- more than people realized. Much more.

When she looked up so suddenly and the corners of her pale, soft lips turned up- obviously into a gentle smile- Matt nearly dropped the camera. He drew in a sharp intake of breath, not knowing the cause of such strange behaviour, and foolishly blundered about with the camera in his now sweaty hands. Hurriedly, he put the camera in front of his sharp eyes, hoping that she still had the calm surrounding her. Hoping that some of the hurt on her face had been erased by the beauty of the moment. Did she know what she had caused? Did she know that one smile from her had flipped his sense of thinking?

He was relieved to see that he had not missed the opportunity for the 'perfect' picture. He captured the scene like a hungry panda gratefully devouring nearly extinct bamboo shoots. He loved cameras for what they did. They captured the certain moments like no other thing could, keeping it safe from forgetting memories- and it truly was an amazing invention; he saluted the lucky inventor.

While he was taking her picture, it dawned on him that the reason he felt so peculiar, _was_ she. There was something about her…

Another peaceful, heart-rending smile from her distracted him from his thoughts. With quick expert hands, he took 'the' picture, shocked at the sheer tranquillity of the moment. Even the rain seemed to have quietened down, and was that music he could hear? Had the birds started chirping? Had the sun shown his face? No, so why did he feel so…happy?

She lifted her gaze, and seemed to stare directly towards him. He looked into the warm, brown eyes; that reminded him of the chocolate he loved so much. He saw the depths of her eyes, the insignificant meaning of her gaze. The way her short, curly eyelashes brushed her skin, and opened up to see the world again. Then he knew it. He knew what had suddenly happened to him. As this new idea occurred in his already-packed brain, he thought, _Oh god, I think I have fallen in…love._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone, I'm back in action! I just wanted to say, I know nothing much really happens in this chapter, but it is supposed to be a little taster; an intro. **This is the new version of the chapter, I'm happy with it now! **  
Anyways reviews would be mucho mucho appreciated- tell me what you think of this version. Chapter two will be (I hope) coming out in February! Thnx to anyone who has already reviewed- I really appreciate it. 

PS. The disclaimer: The story title is (sadly) not my creation- all Green Day's. Have a nice day!


	2. Reminiscing

_The new born baby twitched her tiny hands and tried to grab the empty air, reaching for something which clearly wasn't there. Theo quietly watched his baby sister; he was looking after her just as his mummy had told him to. _

_There was an odd peace throughout the hospital, a bit like the pithy silence of an engine before the explosion.  
__Theo carefully watched his sister's every move, as he stood behind the looking glass._

"_Hey, Baby. I'm your big brother." There was a touch of pride in little Theo's voice- he was a big brother now and to a little guy like himself that meant a lot._

_Surprisingly, the baby briefly looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes, before continuing to kick her legs at the empty air, kicking at something which wasn't really there._

_He continued looking at her and was startled when out of the blue, she started crying. First it was small sobs, gradually growing into loud wails, and constant hiccups in between. Theo grew scared as he watched his sister's small face slowly turn a startling red. He didn't know what to do, and just as he was about to run out to the corridor and shout for help, the door opened and in came Khaye Illiescu, his daddy. _

_Almost as if on cue, the baby quietened down.  
Theo looked at the baby with surprise and looked back to the pale, withdrawn face of his dad. Why did his daddy look so grieved? Wasn't this a joyous moment for the small family?_

"_Son, Theo." His dad's voice crackled with suppressed pain. "Your mother's gone." _

_And Theo instantly knew that she hadn't just gone for a little while, but forever. He looked at his new born sister who had closed her small eyes. She had closed her eyes at the cruelty of the world, something which definitely was there._

* * *

Theo found himself watching his little sister again in the same manner, only with the exception of sixteen years. So much had changed since then; they had grown together, smiled together, cried together and loved together- and now he found himself saying goodbye. 

He watched his baby sister- she hadn't changed much from the last time he had seen her. Well, at least not on the outside. Her appearance remained what it had been for the last sixteen years: long brown hair that cascaded down to her waist, the wispy waves getting tangled as it descended down her back, soft brown, caring eyes and a heart-shaped face to finish off the not beautiful but mysteriously alluring face. He watched her with the pride of a big brother- she was going to grow to be a beautiful and intelligent woman. That was if she got through everything.

True, she hadn't changed on the outside, but Theo knew with a surety that she had changed tremendously in the inside. A drastic change which he had played part of.

She definitely was not the same person she had once been.

Her naïve inquiries about the world were no longer out of naivety or curiosity but out of a bitter rebellion against the harsh ways of the world.

As a child she had always been intent on miraculously making the world a better, safer place- not only for people, but animals, living things and of course, the ozone layer. She had thought it possible. How wrong she had been, she could never change the world- and she had realised that.

_Anyway,_ he thought_, why would she want to help this world anyway?_ It was after all already dying from its inhabitants careless ways. It was truly a lost cause and not even a angel-like person like her could change that_._

But apart from the more obvious reasons, why would she want to save a world that did not save her or her family? That instead of protecting her thrust life's cruel problems in her face. Instead of giving her life, it had given her remains of death to live on. The world had isolated her, but not completely. Oh no, before it had left her alone it had dumped on her a lot of obstacles.

Obstacles like himself.

He thought about what a caring, unselfish person she was. He remembered her as a determined child, fully set on mastering the art of cycling- something she was never quite capable of doing. He saw her happy face as she laughed at a funny moment in her book- just one out of the uncountable she had read in her life. He recalled the first time she had called him big brother- and with such pride!

He felt a growing loss and an accepted sadness at the loss of her innocence.He regretted never being close to her, but hoped that he had been there enough to actually be there for her.

As Theo watched his sister get completely drenched, he realised that she had indeed grown. In a way he never had and never would.  
He hoped she could find happiness away from her old life. Or at least some peace within herself. As he watched the rain hit her with sheer force, he wished her to have the things he never had, in this new life.

He didn't blame her at all for running away- but there was something about her chosen destination. Something about this place that was…disconcerting.  
He sensed lots of things here- good and bad. Dark and light.

Sometimes it rose a longing ness in him; he sensed that here he could find his pearl among all empty oyster shells. There was something or someone in this place that called to him, someone at the end of his bridge, beckoning…

But he pushed his thoughts aside and concentrated on the matter at hand. He had come to say goodbye and so he would.

Within the blink of an eye, he had moved to sit next to his sister- but of course she never saw him. No one could anymore.

"Goodbye my little sister. I'm sorry for everything. Try to forget, try to be happy for me." He looked at her not expecting anything, and was extremely startled when he got the indication that she had heard- she had looked up and smiled! It was a sad smile, a parting smile.

"Never again will I underestimate you little sister," he grinned, and in a more serious tone said, "Take care of yourself."

As he had done what he had come to do, he knew it was time to go. If he was clichéd, he could have said he had fulfilled his last duty.

He realised that he really was going to leave forever, and felt a brief flicker of grief. But it was just a brief one as he had come to terms with his death long before the final blow. He knew it was inevitable and he accepted it.

He looked at his sister, the remaining Illiescu, and seeing her sorrow filled face, though wryly, _Definitely not still aiming to save the world._

He looked up at the sky unfazed by the icy rain- for a spirit like him it was an easy thing to do. He felt something else then- a pang of loss, not for his sister or even for those who he left, but for someone he never knew. He felt regret for the broken thread. He didn't understand this new sensation but he didn't mind.

With one last memorable look at his old home, he started to ascend up his boulevard of broken dreams, clinging onto his precious memories for comfort. He was now truly lost to the world.

But Theo had been wrong in his last thoughts. His baby sister was _not_ going to banish the idea of helping the world.  
In fact, she was going to take drastic steps to try and save it. Just in a …different way.

* * *

"_Please save me the trouble, don't beg." the cold, mocking voice cut deep into his heart. This was it. This was the end._

_Theo remained silent, even in the end he would carry his pride proudly. He knew what was coming and he accepted it, especially if it meant he could save his sister. He owed her that much._

_But however much he had steeled himself for the final blow, it still stole a cry from him._

_Oh god, it hurt. More than anything in the world. It took his last breath away from him in less than an instant. _

_As his body collapsed into a forgotten heap, he started to grow numb. But even in his numbness he could still feel the ache and hurt of his body- and it haunted and followed him to his deathbed._

_One by one, his senses were leaving him, and he could no longer hold in the tears which gushed out the second he let go. He was cold and lonely, and slowly he was leaving the world behind him._

He awaited the moment of peace.

_In the end, all he could see was black, an endless black that held no comfort or mercy but made him shudder with horror. And as he could feel life slipping out of him and leaving him to the mercy of death, he heard one last cry. A heart wrenching call from his sister, and the recognisable sound of sorrow and tears.  
_  
"THEO!"

_

* * *

_

**_A_/N: **Yay! Chapter 2 is finally up! Thankyou to every single person who reviewed ny first chapter, it really did help me. Thanx to:

**Doggy**( Watch it!I didn't steal anything! Hurry up and update. Happy valentine's day!)

**Dark angel's blue fire** (thanks for reading and reviewing!)

**ValeskanyaxXx** (Thnx for R and R- will be looking forward to your story. PS Thanks for reviewing A way out?)

**Piscean Wisdom (**He's already covered every thing in his house so he ventures to the outer world! ;-) I think we could stick in a George somewhere! Hope you liked the new version!)

**Twitch** (Shut up! I'm coming over to strangle you but you probably couldn't bear me speaking to you because of my horrifying grammar. Our green squiggly lines does work, we just choose to ignore it. So there!)

**Delirium's Child **(Loved the quotes. Thanks for reviewing.)

**White Wolf2** (Thnx for reviewing, I shall keep up th great work!)

**Areie (**That was a very nice thing to say, thankyou. Unity)

Let me know what you think of this chapter and the new chapter 1. Chapter 3 will be coming soon. Happy valentine's day!


	3. Subconscious reality?

_I am cold. I am scared. I have given up all hope._

_My frail body trembles as I take uncertain steps. Where shall I go? Is there really a place I can hide? _

_With every step I take, the piercing rhythm of my pumping heart gets louder and louder in my head. It makes me feel so dizzy. I can feel the blood rushing to my head and draining out of it- sometimes I think I am just imagining it. _

_I look around nervously every five seconds, with every step I take even; I do not feel safe. _

_I can feel the weakness of my body; I feel so drained and devoid of any energy. I have to stop soon. I have to rest. _

_As soon as I allow myself to think a thought of defeat, my body takes control of me. I stumble and fall to the ground- but I know I have left myself open and vulnerable to anything and everything. I must find shelter. I need to be safe. I realise that there is a little glimmer of hope left in me. But the only thing that gives me encouragement or reason to carry on is my precious life. I cannot give up. I need to survive._

_I drag myself to where the secluded street lays in shadows- maybe I will be safe- for a little while at least. I try to huddle into the farthest possible corner. But I know I am trying to fool myself. I am trying to keep the little will I have to live; because I know in reality, I will never be safe. _

_I realise my hands are so cold, they have turned white from the numbness. I cannot feel anything. I bring my knees to my heaving chest, as a little child would, and hide my head in my weak arms. Maybe if I cannot see them, they will not be able to see me. _

_I can feel the dryness of my sore, cracked lips; they hurt me. My limbs seem to be on fire. They are screaming at me to surrender; they know if I do, they will receive the ultimate gift of peace. But I cannot allow myself to give up. No! I will not bow to their wishes._

_Even as I think this, I can feel my mind slipping away from consciousness. But even in this state, I am not allowed any peace._

_The distinctive sound of muffled footsteps snaps me out of my misty thoughts. I know my brain is failing to activate properly. I start to cry lone tears, but my tears do not fall. They remain frozen against the cold of my cheek and will remain there, forever. I feel as though my tears reflect my poor condition. I am a frozen statue too. Frozen; from the cold and the ever-growing fear in me. I am very afraid. I know the end is not too far away._

_My mind is starting to betray me; I can feel it. I cannot tell whether what I am seeing is the truth. The unreal has evaded my thoughts and has hidden reality from me. Am I really seeing the dark figure approaching me? Did I really hear those footsteps? Am I imagining things? Am I going insane?_

_Hysteria. I know I am on the verge of uncontrollable hysteria. It is bubbling inside me- ready to burst out the minute I let go; and I know I am loosing my hold on it. I can feel it. _

_I keep my head lowered. The footsteps are dangerously close. I don't want to see the face of my death. I hear echoes. So many echoes. I don't understand. What is happening? I feel frightened. Frightened. Somebody is here. No! Please. Help me. I can't think. Need to breathe. Breathe…My hands. So numb. My face. So cold. My heart. Too slow. Drums. Slow. Footsteps. Echoes. Arms. Pain. Air. Cold air. Sharp. Ice. Slam. Body. Aches. Bruised. Water. Need water. Too dry. Something…stooping. Shadow. My face. My body. Aches. Someone- my hair. Pain. Ripples. Hurt. Can't see. Don't want to. See. Breath-neck! ……pain! Too much. Blood. Running. Red. Sticky. Warm. Eyes open. Monster! Sharp. Sharp. Hurt. Dead. Need water. Need air…smothering…dying…blood…black…eyes…hole…black…everything…fading…hurts…pain………help………m-_

_**Is it a dream or a memory?…**_

The loud metallic drums and guitars of Slipknot blared into the small room- where Chia Stone lay twisting and turning in her bed- and jolted her awake from the disconcerting dream she had been living. No, it wasn't a dream, but a full fledged nightmare. A nightmare that still lingered in her mind…the feel of cold…the ripples of pain…those monstrous teeth…the growing fear…

Chia snapped out of her dream-like trance and thanked Slipknot profusely for waking her up and bringing her back to the real world.

The nightmare had been so vivid and for more than a second she had thought it to be real; she was never so glad to see the disgusting flowery wallpaper that covered the whole of her room.

Thankfully, as she awoke more the memory of the nightmare was leaving her head and her body. Chia took a deep breath and shuddered at the thought of her mind playing cruel tricks while she was asleep. And for once in the history of Chia's life, she was actually glad (deliriously happy) to be awake.

* * *

Paige Stone glumly spooned another mouthful of soggy cereal into her disinterested mouth, as she stared off into space. Her heart just was not set on eating today- not that it had been for the past few days. Nowadays, everything seemed to taste the same to her- not even the thought of the most exquisite chocolate could arouse even a spot of excitement in her- it was that bad. 

She didn't know what was wrong with her but she knew enough to know that something was _really_ wrong. She felt so weird lately and so…devoid of everything. That was another thing: sometimes she didn't even know _what_ she was feeling.

Everything- the whole world- seemed like this big, black void, and she was lost somewhere in the depths of all that darkness- waiting for something…someone…

Paige wrinkled her nose as she spooned in some more cereal; it was an unwritten law in the house: eat breakfast or forget about dinner as well- and even though Paige wasn't up to eating, she didn't want to _starve. _That was the only reason she even attempted to eat something that tasted very much like wet cardboard (she knew this for sure due to a little 'accident' in her childhood).

Well, you could say it was out of respect too. Her aunt and uncle had cared for her throughout her life, looked after her and loved her like their own daughter- it was much more than her own parents had done for her. She owed them all of her gratitude, her entire life and a whole load more. She tried to repay them by returning the favour and being an ideal child; it just didn't seem to work sometimes.

Paige sighed wistfully; brooding would not help her in anyway. It definitely wasn't going to help get rid of the sensation of emptiness that continued to grow inside her. She truly was a lost case.

Paige circled her spoon, swirling and mixing the cloudy milk and stray cereals together- so fast that she created a miniature whirlpool. Just watching the blur of colours and the consistent motion made her light-headed and dizzy. Her head started to pound and she bent closer to the bowl, which seemed to draw her towards it. As she continued staring at the whirlpool she had created, she thought she heard snatches of distant voices.

"…_-not your fault."_

"_You don't understand."_

"_He was our dad."_

"_Try to understand why…please"_

"_Look, I d-"_

"_Wait…shhh._

_Run. Go, go, go. Run. Ath-"_

Paige jerked her head back. She looked around feeling dazed and thankfully found herself back in the kitchen. The killer headache was fading away, leaving just a strange feeling at the pit of her stomach. She suspiciously looked at the milk bowl- which seemed normal enough.

Her heart was racing as she took in deep breaths. She had no idea what had just happened- it was too weird for her to fathom.

Paige stood up leaning on the table, still having the effects of the light- headedness. Briskly, she walked out of the kitchen not even bothering to clear up. She looked at her abandoned breakfast one last time before heading out for school.

Something was _seriously_ wrong with her.

* * *

"Alright everyone, settle down." 

The request had no effect on the noisy class, who seemed to completely ignore their teacher as they told each other all the latest 'goss'. They seemed to chatter away like monkeys- it wasn't even as if they had come back from a holiday or anything! They had _just_ seen each other on Friday!- and no doubt yammered away on the phone for hours in the weekend.

The substitute teacher sighed- what had he expected anyway? His new class to welcome him with open arms, showering him with kisses and gifts? He didn't think so. Suddenly the great weather didn't seem so great anymore. He found his bright approach and optimistic thoughts for the day rapidly leaving his mind. A loud knock startled him out of his thoughts.

Unheard, the substitute teacher walked up to the door. There was a short conversation at the door before the sub came back inside followed by a girl- no doubt a new addition to his already noisy class. He cleared his throat, which surprisingly seemed to work, as everyone seemed to quieten down- or maybe they had finally decided to acknowledge the presence of two new faces in their class.

"First of all, I would like to introduce myself. I'm Mr Dickys," he paused for sniggers, but none came, "and I will be taking over as your tutor for a short while. I'm sure we will get along fine." Blank faces- lots of bored, blank faces.

"Secondly, there will be a new member (apart from myself) added to your class. This is Athena Illiescu." All eyes turned towards the new girl, he wished her well.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to take care of her and show her around for a few days?" He looked hopefully towards the class- he hoped he didn't have to pick anyone.

Thankfully, a dark-haired girl at the back raised her hand. "OK, Athena, um…." He realised he didn't know anyone's name.

"Chia," the saviour of the day supplied helpfully. He smiled gratefully at her.

"Ok, Chia will show you around the school. Why don't you sit next to her for today and we will allocate a proper seat for you tomorrow."

And so Michael Dickys' morning was spent introducing himself, other people and blundering about the school searching for room whatever. It really wasn't fun to be a teacher at times.

* * *

Paige looked at the willowy girl standing next to her cousin, who had volunteered to look after her. 

It was no surprise; Chia had a tendency of being really friendly to everyone- which resulted in numerous friends.

The new girl was pretty in her own way. She reminded Paige of someone, but she couldn't quite put her finger on who.

She looked at the girl and realised that she seemed really downcast. Her posture said it all; her head was bent, her shoulders slumped and she looked tired- maybe she had had a long ride coming here?

She didn't know whether it was the fact that the girl was new, or that she seemed constraint but Paige instantly wanted to know more about her. There was a mysterious aura about her, her chocolate brown eyes seemed to be afraid of something. Paige didn't know why but she felt drawn towards the new girl, Athena, as if….she shared a connection with her. Her day had started out pretty strange and it didn't seem to be getting any normal- Paige wondered, could anything possibly happen that could freak her out more?

* * *

**Author's note:**Wohooo! I managed to get the next chapter up in less than a month! I am so proud of myself! Anyway just want to say, I am not particularly marvellous at writing dialogue, so I was putting it off till later- hence the first two chapters filled with nothing but stretched out descriptions. Anyway thankyou to every one who reviewed: 

**Dogs die in hot cars**: Shut up! You will never outgrow you stupidness, darling. Anyway, I'm glad you liked little Theo but I do not appreciate the fact that you had to start feeling stupid while revieing my story. Cold voice- not a man. :D

**Mental Twitch**: Thanks...I think.I don't feel like talking to you right now. We'll deal with this later. gives mental a mean look.

**Lacthryn18:** Thanks a lot for reviewing- I'm glad someone liked my descriptions! Hope you like this chapter as much, if not more. ;)

**Delirium's Child: **Thanks for reviewing again. I'm glad you're hooked and lo! you can sympathize with Theo's soulmate in person! Thanks for the compliment :D

Ok, guys, tell me what you think of this chapter: review. Expect the next chpater in about a month's time; I'm doing a monthly update- lets see if I can keep it up. Anyway, adios, I'm off to do other things. Places to be. Things to see. Stuff to do. People to kill. ;-)


	4. just like you're taking over me

Chapter 4

The girl sighed in her slumber, unaware of anything or anyone around her.

Kale Redfern watched her intently, carelessly, as her pupils flickered underneath the soft veil of her eyelids. Her body was still full of life and colour that his mind -or rather his body- just longed to drain away.

Before he had bitten her, he had heard the loud steady rhythm of her heart, and how it pushed her blood around in circles, inside her. It had produced a dull ache in the pit of his stomach, that he had managed to suppress so far: hunger.

He smelt her blood before he saw her.

He felt the way her pace quickened when his teeth bit in to her soft, tender skin. He _felt_ her fear shivering against him. And he felt the power that shimmered around him like an invisible veil, covering him entirely.

He could sense life, her life, walking on tightropes- the rope made out of fragile but precious thread. He imagined the snap, the followed fall and the glorious sensation of power.

The decision over life was a thrum of electricity inside him, sparkling and electrifying. Dangerous.

He laughed softly at his fortunes, at his god given nature. The cruel, predatory nature that devoured him and any one else in sight. The one that made him a monster.

That was what blood thirst to the minimum was like. Something you could not ignore, did not want to ignore because even in its terrible rule over your body, it was beautiful.

He sighed, and ran a finger down her arm. He could still feel her pulse, hear the soft rhythm it played in his senses. So much he could do and yet so little he did.

He walked away from the body leaving it lying where she had fallen, not sparing a glance backwards. He had already forgotten her face- but never the sweet taste of her blood.

He walked and whistled softly to himself, enjoying the smell and sound of night that prickled his inhuman senses. He had another life to decide over and he would enjoy not having to decide.

* * *

"…the first lesson we have today is English," Chia said cheerfully to Athena- and if words could have been colours, hers would have been vibrant and bright; an accurate resemblance of their mistress. She was a pretty, lively bubble of water that even when pricked with a needle refused to burst and die out. 

Athena didn't say anything. Paige didn't say anything. Chia carried on talking anyway.

"….Greek mythology, which is quite a coincidence you know with you being a Greek and everything." She stopped frowning thoughtfully at what she had just said, and peered at Athena. "_Are you a Greek?_"

Athena smiled- the first sign she had shown all morning as to whether she was actually even half listening to Chia's ongoing, friendly chatter- not that Chia would have noticed if she wasn't.

"Just about a quarter, I think."

"A quarter?" was the puzzled reply.

Athena smiled again, something which was very rare for her these days but easily come upon when with Chia.

"One of my grandparents were Greek. She wanted my mum to name me and my brother with Greek names so we wouldn't forget part of our heritage," Athena explained, making a record of speaking for the longest time ever since her arrival in this new town. Maybe things _were_ looking up.

"Oh." Chia said, and if she noticed that Athena was finally speaking she didn't mention anything. Her face brightened up again when she thought of something new. "You have a brother? I've always wanted an older brother, you know…"

Athena turned away and was silent. Paige noticed her grim silence.

"…so what Greek name does your brother have?" Chia's inquiring voice floated about again.

There was a silence in which no one spoke and the surrounding noise of the school corridor seemed to dim down to nothing. At least one out of the three girls noticed the clouds of tension floating about.

Finally, Athena turned and smiled sadly, regretfully. "His name was Theo."

Paige noticed how her voice seemed to quiver on the word **was- **as if it was threatening to break away from her and break _her_. She also notice the quizzical look Chia gave her.

This time it was Paige who spoke, with a bitter sound to her words that surprised even her. "He's dead, isn't he?" It was formed like a question, but with no doubt or real question behind the harsh, unweighed words.

And _this _time the silence seemed to stretch on for longer, completely blocking out the rest of the world as if awaiting the moment Athena's mouth let loose her next words.

She on the other hand, seemed to have a mental battle within herself. Within her head; one voice urging her to do something, the other the complete opposite. Finally composing her thoughts coherently and clearing her head, she turned back to the two girls.

"Come on let's go to English…I du-don't want to be late on my first day." Her voice faltered slightly, betraying her look of secure ness and the way she wanted to feel. Her weak smile was not a smile but a ghost of a smile that had once been.

Chia nodded in sincere understanding, although what she understood could not be said, and led the way through a crowd of bodies to their class, not noticing that her ever so silent cousin didn't follow her lead.

Paige watched the two girls walk in to the midst of the crowd of students and disappear.

She breathed regret; because now, the dead feeling once inside her was growing larger and larger, swamping her very existence; it's bitter tendrils of nothing wrapping around her insides until it was suffocating her from within.

"Theo," she said in a lifeless whisper to herself and half listened as the name was carried away from her, forever. The reason of not knowing the reasons for her thoughts and actions was making her mad with utter madness.

She clenched her fists tightly, subconsciously- her own nails digging fiercely, brutally in to her innocent skin. She shut her eyes with force, hoping that the water that was forming in the inside would not spill forth.

Outside the heavens cried.

* * *

Matthew stared at the photo he had just developed freshly in the library's dingy dark room. It was the photo he had took of her on that fateful rainy day. She was so beautiful and just so…. 

Matthew sighed at himself. He loved a _picture, _for god's sake! Who knew where the hell she was now. God, he hoped he would see her again, sometime soon. Anytime soon?

A huge drop of water splattered on the face of the glossy photo. Hurriedly, Matthew put it in with the others and stared up at the sky. Grey clouds had formed out of nowhere and it was slowly raining, again.

"Interesting, isn't she?"

Matthew turned, startled. A guy about his age was standing in front of him, hands in his tattered jeans pocket, looking very relaxed. He had very light hair. Matt had never seen blonde hair so light, it was almost white- a shocking flash of white if you turned quickly to look at him. It was slightly and naturally slicked back from his pale face but there was a white, stray lock of hair on his eyes. He was handsome- and Matt, the ever straight guy thought this with some amount of disdain.

The guy's eyebrow was raised and Matt figured he was probably waiting for a reply or something. An acknowledgment maybe? Did Matt know him? Was he someone from sixth form? He didn't look particularly familiar.

Matthew looked around and behind him just incase, checking to see if there could be anyone else the guy was speaking to. There wasn't.

"Erm…" Matt started and finished off, unsure of what any normal person was supposed to say.

"Do you know her?" He came a step closer. Matt saw a flash of yellow. He could swear the guy's eye had just flashed.

"N-no," Matt squinted, why was it getting so blurry? He felt slightly wobbly on his feet too. "Do you?" Matt's voice sounded slurred together and there was a pain in his head. A huge headache. Was it the weather?

"In time."

Matt found himself looking right at the face of the stranger. He could not break the gaze. Matt raised his hand, in an useless attempt to ward some unseen thing off.

"Do…I know…you?"

The stranger flashed his teeth in a slightly malicious grin. "Not anymore."

Later, when Matt tried to recall what happened after he got out of the dark room, he found he could not remember how he found himself sitting on a wet bench. And when he looked through her photographs again, he found that there was one missing.

* * *

"Do you want to go to the canteen?" Chia asked, her cheery voice as cheery as ever. 

Athena shook her head, aware that Paige was standing nearby as silent and invisible as a shadow.

Athena looked back at Chia who seemed to be staring round about the direction of a dark haired guy. She seemed preoccupied with something- this was the first time Athena had seen her not following or leading the conversation. Well, everything _was_ new to her. Athena waved her hand in front of Chia's face with light humor, and Chia turned and grinned cheekily. She _had _been staring at the guy.

"Well, I'm off. Keep each other entertained," she said as she went the direction she had pointed out as the canteen.

Athena, smiling turned to Paige- someone who she had not seen be anything _but _preoccupied.

Surely, the smile did not linger on her face for long as she sensed a considerable change in the upcoming conversation- _if_ there was to be any.

They started walking through the corridor in what was an awkward silence. Absolutely wonderful.

Paige for one hardly noticed the silence. She was too busy sorting out the voices in her head.

Ever since she had heard the gods cursed stupid name (that was also so utterly beautiful to her ears…or rather mind), it had whispered it self in to the furthest corners of her mind. Each time the name bouncing off one wall of her mind to repeat itself in an endless echo of echoes.

The name Theo was beginning to torture her, twisting itself into each and every one of her thoughts- but that same name made her taste the honey when she pronounced it carefully, savouring it in her mind.

_Theo. Theo. Theo. Theo. Theo._

Paige could not handle it.

**Why? **Why was her mind playing this cruel game on her poor self? She wished she could talk to this Theo and give him a piece of her mind for torturing her with his name. But she knew that if she did see him, her mind would be on other things.

How did she know that? Why did she think thoughts that she had nothing to do with? Who was Theo? God, she all she knew was the guy's first name! But that was good, she didn't want a _whole_ name after her.

Theo.

_Paige._

She heard it then. The small sound formed like a whisper, whispering all the shanty syllables of her name. Her heart quivered with disbelief.

Someone had just whispered her name back, and it wasn't her. It was an almost answer to her endless rattle of his name.

Had he- No. That was utterly impossible. She took a deep, even breath- searching for a new possible answer as to what she had assumingly heard.

Had her _sub_conscious mind replied to herself? That was weird even to think about.

Paige felt so close to tears again. This really hurt her; tore her whole insides out and the worst thing was she had no idea why. She felt like there was a storm inside her, the wind thrashing her soul into pieces, ripping her up completely into nothing. She wanted it to **stop**!

A loud rumbling sound rippled through the atmosphere. Thunder. Paige glanced through a window and saw the trees waving their branches madly as students struggled to hurry inside.

_Theo. Who are you? What is it that you want from me?_

The ground rocked violently beneath Paige's feet, swaying her in its own rhythm. Paige had the odd sense of power filling the atmosphere, with her caught smack bang in the middle of it. It was swallowing her…or was she swallowing it? She felt like laughing at that, but she knew if she did let loose a syllable of laughter it would not be a sane one.

Was this an unpredicted earthquake?

Too quickly, her vision betrayed her. Gravity betrayed her. She betrayed herself and clutched someone's arm in a last desperate attempt to claw back to the real, normal world she had known just a few days ago. Because whatever was happening, was by no means normal. It was _ab_normal. Not natural. Supernatural. But it was absurd to think about it that way.

God, she was killing herself with her thoughts and mind that did not make any sense at all. There was a huge shudder.

Oh god. Help her.

Paige felt herself being sucked in, her mind betraying her yet again by following whatever was leading them into this whole mess. She felt herself getting distant.

The last thing she heard before she collapsed was the storm and her own lifeless, drowned voice.

"Theo…"

And then she was gone.

Outside, the sky was in a storm with itself. Battling with the sound of thunder and the loud falling of rain. Lightning flashed dangerously- gone as soon as it had come. The wind howled her haunting voice into the air, blowing everything into mini tornadoes, and biting the skins of all those still foolish enough to wander outside.

Somewhere, in the distant place only half known to living things, something was happening.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello beautiful people, I know it took me more than a long while to get this out. A bit of a disgrace really, considering I was aiming for a monthly update. :( Anyway, I'm glad this chapter is out, because I'm going to love writing the next one!

Thankyou to my wonderful, wonderful reviewers who are actually great people. :D (Just incase you haven't noticed, I'm in a good mood!):

**Doggy:** sniff A bit short the review was don't you think?I want...counting off on fingersmore comments and constructive criticism- you understand. And if there is just ramblings this time, there will be hell to pay! evil glare

**Shiegra**- Thanks for the compliments and thankyou for taking your time to review my unworthy story. PS. What is going on with Elfling?

**Twilight-Staruby**- It's not an obligation to review my story, but thankyou very much for doing so- especially with your wonderful synonyms:D

**Mantal:** And this time I purposely did that. sticks tongue out You are one to talk about too many characters, I had no idea who Pasha was...and then I remembered. The whole point of the first part was that you didn't know whos POV it was, darling. And how could all the girls be related and Paige be Theo's soulmate(according to your theories)? think about it.

**untilhellfreezesover**- Thanx for the review. Tragedy, darling- its got to be doom and gloom. And you won't be hoping for too long. :) PS. Love your name.

**Chronic Sarcasm**- Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou so much. I really appreciste you reviewing. Hope you like this chapter too! (Intrigued :D)

So you guys, here's the next chapter, enjoy it:) And ofcorse do not hesistate to tell me what you think of it so far- and the new characters too; what you think of them. Cheerios!


	5. a world of butterflies and hurricanes

Chapter 5

Paige found herself in an infinite, endless world of bright, white light. Endlessly glowing.

Endlessly shattering.

A white that completely shattered your heart because just looking at it made your eyes hurt and made you remember the loneliness in you. The loneliness which was an empty ache in you; and it grew and grew in this white world, which was loneliness itself.

The white covered the entire place and gave it _that_ touch to make it unreal for Paige. For anyone who had the fortune and misfortune to have laid eyes upon it.

Paige blinked slowly as if in a trance. Where was she?

She felt unnaturally numb. Her senses were asleep; as if there actually _was_ a thick veil of numbness covering them.

She looked around in her dream like state. It seemed to her as if time was slow in this beautiful, alienated world. Minutes never seemed to pass. It was as if eternity had entered itself into mere seconds and made its home there, refusing to leave.

Paige wondered about all of this with the expected amount of confusion. Why was she here? Why did this frozen world make her so utterly sad and so utterly lonely?

She closed her eyes in weariness, but the white had seared itself even into the back of her eyelids; refusing to leave its only companion.

She didn't know how long she lay like that, surrounded by loneliness and the white light, but it was long enough to make her senses return.

And long enough to make her remember.

_Theo. He was the cause of her loneliness. Paige remembered everything, more clearly than she would have wished. She jerked up. What was wrong with her?_

That was when the whispers started. First, the sound of whispers were so undeniably low that Paige wondered if it was a figment of her imagination just like everything else.

But gradually the whispers grew to muffled echoes that Paige could not distinguish.

Then, as abruptly as they had started the eerie whispers stopped, as if their cynical conversation had come to an end.

All but one whisper.

And this one whisper was constantly whispering that one word. That one word that Paige could always clearly hear.

_Theo.

* * *

_

"What's wrong with her?"

Athena looked up from Paige's sweaty face into Chia's frowning one. She shrugged helplessly, not knowing what else to say.

She had been wondering the same thing from ever since Paige had collapsed on her at school. Needless to say she had been scared. Paige was someone she barely knew. The school was new to her. She didn't know what to do. After all, she did not have a degree in nursing.

It was fortunate that the guy who helped her had passed through that corridor right the moment Paige had fainted. Otherwise, she would have panicked. He had been nice enough to carry Paige into the medical room but had left without receiving any word of gratitude. It had been a strange encounter. But Athena was thankful for it nonetheless.

Athena was glad that she had gotten Paige home safely. The weather had been of no help; it had been hard for Chia's dad to drive them to their house when he came to get Paige from the school.

Athena had insisted on staying even when someone had told her it was 'going to be alright'.

Well, she _was _worried about this girl who had partly befriended her. Athena told herself she was just being a good potential friend as a good potential friend should be- but she knew that the reason she had stayed was partly something else.

It had been Paige whose bitter words had pronounced Athena's brother dead. Her bitter words that had sounded as if they had hurt her to say and not just Athena to hear.

Athena was not angry with the senior girl- she was just curious as to what had evoked such emotion from this girl she barely knew and over such an unrelated topic as Theo, her brother.

Maybe Paige was just generally sensitive on the subject of death, but there was something about the horrified look Chia had given Paige, that made Athena think otherwise.

It was not only Athena's curiosity that kept her at Paige's side, it was also the word she had uttered before she had fainted.

Athena thought she had heard something…but she wasn't completely sure. The thunder had been pretty loud and Athena could have easily misheard Paige.

But then again…how many other words sound exactly like Theo?

It had been barely a whisper, and something coming out of a fainting girl. Maybe Paige hadn't known what she was saying. Maybe she had been delirious. Or maybe Athena was finally going insane from her burden of grief and hallucinating words out of an unconscious person.

Athena sighed. She needed some kind of assurance; a clear thumbs up sign, to show her completely sane and untouched by her family's death. She needed _something_.

Athena felt someone sit beside her on the floor, and felt momentarily uncomfortable. This wasn't really any of her business just because she thought she needed a shrink. She hoped Chia wouldn't feel as if she was intruding since after all she was just being a good potential friend.

"Are my parents home?" asked a quiet (and Athena notice no longer bubbly) voice beside her.

"The school called your dad and he came to bring Paige home," she paused slightly- should she try to comfort her?- "…and I came along to make sure, you know, that everything was alright."

Chia smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Just then Chia's dad came in with some water in a bowl, thermometer and a cloth. He began to vigorously shake the thermometer, as if, if he shook it hard enough Paige would awaken from her unconscious state.

"Chia, check her pulse," he said distractedly as he peered at the thermometer.

Obediently, Chia took up Paige's wrist and felt for the pulse.

It was then that Athena noticed that Paige's breathing was strange. There was too long a gap between each breath she took, and when she eventually did, it seemed desperate and certainly not normal. Athena was no rocket scientist but she knew enough to know that that was definitely not good. Chia's voice broke her grim thoughts.

"Dad, her pulse is too slow."

* * *

His name now sounded out of the boundary of just Paige's mind. It danced across the white walls, that weren't really walls, echoing where it pleased and disappearing where it pleased. 

Paige was kneeling on the white ground, clutching her hands on either side of her, clenching them into tight fists.

Now with her loneliness came the despair.

And it hit her where it hurt her the most. Because it knew all her weaknesses and why she hurt, and it used her emotion and memories as a lethal weapon against her. Punishing her for thinking. For feeling.

Her throat was burning. Paige imagined the red/orange flames licking and crawling its way up her throat, singeing everything in its way. It felt raw to the limit.

At first, Paige thought this was because of the despair. That it was just a small part of the ache, pain and hurt that despair brought with it but soon she realised the real cause of her sore throat.

It was her who had been screaming Theo's name. It was her cries that echoed in the lonely world. Her screams of loneliness that awoke the dead.

"THEO! THEO! THEO…"

It had started off as an audible whisper but had reached to desperate screams.

The whisper she had heard had long stopped, maybe aware that Paige would take over, and Paige had been screaming his name out loud for a long time.

It was no longer abnormal for her though. It didn't even seem stupid. In fact, for once in her life Paige felt as if it was right. As if she were doing the right thing by calling his name. She felt natural when she screamed his name over and over again.

Paige had set aside her confusion, her questions and her loneliness and set her mind on calling Theo. And she called him with her mind and her soul. With everything she had, because she knew that this was her last chance.

Somehow, she knew that if he didn't come now, he would never come.

It hadn't worked. No one had come. Paige was alone yet again. And she was tired. No longer screaming. No longer calling for Theo. Just tired.

Despair had been cruel. As one final move in the fight with Paige, it had sent its strength as a strong wave. And the wave had pierced straight through Paige's determination and left her bare. And utterly tired.

She lay defeated on the ground, as a tear escaped her. He wasn't coming.

The knowledge of her failure was slowly driving her to the edge. Slowly and painfully. Enjoying tormenting her to the end.

Her attempts had been futile. And with that thought Paige closed her eyes.

Despair was closing in on her. Loneliness had wrapped itself so tightly around her that she was no longer aware of her surroundings. Something was hovering over her, coming to claim her and she never noticed.

And then as suddenly as the world had grown dark, it grew light again. Loneliness loosened its hold on Paige. Despair was shunned away. And still Paige did not notice.

She did not even notice when that someone came. She didn't feel the presence.

She never felt his presence there even though he was the other half of her soul.

She had lost her fight so greatly that she was once again numb, and she was slipping away.

The only thing that brought her back, snapped her eyes open, drove her loneliness away and replaced it with disbelief was a small whisper.

"Paige."

* * *

Kale watched the house from the shadows. 

He had seen his prey in there, followed her right to the door and she hadn't even noticed. Typical human. Not even noticing when its life was in danger.

He had ignored the other people in the house, tried to focus on his prey, but he found that his vampire senses were drawn to the unconscious girl in the house. She had a strong aura. A night world pull.

Kale smiled. This could prove to be more interesting than he had thought.

The thunder and lightning had stopped. Even the rain had stopped. In contrast to the weather before, now everything was deathly still.

Kale's supernatural senses could not even detect any animal movement. Just the occasional rustle of leaf and left over rain dropping from trees, but apart from that the natural world was silent. Unnaturally silent.

Something supernatural was going on. And Kale knew it had something to do with the strange girl inside.

And ofcourse it was his job to find out exactly what.

* * *

"Paige." Paige had never thought her name to be beautiful, but coming from him it sounded heavenly. 

Paige looked up at him, willing him to be real and not just her imagination. Her heart ached at just looking at him. He was beautiful. And she was glad that he looked human, normal- because it made him more real.

His wavy, brown chin length hair made him real. His beautiful brown eyes that watched her so solemnly made him real. That one silver ear ring that gleamed top of his ear, that Paige noticed straight away made him real. His jeans made him real. He _was _real.

She watched in amazement as he smiled sadly at her and said in the voice that awoke happiness in her, "They told me not to come. They told me you would be here."

"Theo," was her answer. Because ofcourse it was Theo, who else?

She still watched him in a dazed way; only half believing that he was actually there. She didn't even notice that now she was embraced by joy and a smile lit up her features.

Now, the white surrounding her seemed beautiful. Pure. A resemblance of joy and happiness. A resemblance of unity. And for Paige it was the best place to be.

"I watched you. I wished…I dreamt about you before I died. We were supposed to meet but." Theo never finished his sentence, they both knew what had happened, if only vaguely. They both knew that their time was limited and they didn't want to spend it with dark thoughts.

Theo smiled. "I never imagined you to be so beautiful."

Hope fluttered in Paige's heart, dancing with her happiness. Hesitantly, she stepped forward. Had he really come just for her? Had he really heard her cries?

As if Theo had heard he nodded his head slightly and reached out with one hand.

It was only a matter of seconds that Paige was there in front of Theo, gazing into his soul, wishing that that moment could last forever. Wishing that it could all last forever.

She reached out for his hand. Slowly, aware that her dreams could be shattered in that sect of a moment. And just as she thought his hand would touch hers, she had to face the reality.

She felt the hand there but not in the same sense as you touch a table or a pencil. She looked up and saw him staring at his hands. Had he hoped…? Suddenly he smiled, his sad smile, that just made you want to take him in your arms and tell him everything would be alright.

"My body died the day I died…on Earth. I exist…but only for you. I came here because I knew you were there waiting. Just like you promised in my dream. Thank you Paige." He looked straight into the dark green depths of her gaze. Showing his trust, gratitude and l-

"I-," he hesitated slightly, not because he was unsure but because he wondered how saying it would change everything, "I love you."

'_You saw me mourning my eyes for you…and touched my hand. I knew you loved me then…'_

That was all Paige needed. Even knowing that they would never be granted physical contact, she flew into his arms. And just for one moment, one little moment in the whole of time, she thought she felt him. She radiated joy. She wanted to stay there forever, embracing her soul's one true half.

"Don't leave me."

Paige cursed herself for being so weak. He had been strong and now she was there in his arms telling him not to leave, reminding him, reminding them of the inevitable.

She felt Theo shake his head. "Paige, you're strong. And nothing we say now is going to change what must happen. What has already happened."

He knew what she was thinking.

Theo nodded. "Soulmates. It's a beautiful connection. One person who is meant to be just for you," he looked down and smiled at Paige with warmth and love, "That's why you are here now. That's why I'm here. Our bond is so strong that not even death can keep us apart."

Paige felt a tear slide down her cheeks.

"Open your mind to the connection, Paige. I'll always be there." He wasn't just talking about now; he wanted her to know that for always

Paige opened her mind. She found a little gateway that she had never known had existed, and she opened it. Love and light came flooding in. She was thrown into a world of butterflies and hurricanes.

She felt Theo then. There were no more boundaries. Their physical bodies didn't matter anymore; in here they were bonded. Together. Forever.

It _was _beautiful. She felt all of Theo's thoughts, memories, emotions…It was amazing. This felt unreal, more than the white world. She never felt as if she had known anyone more than Theo. She saw his joys, his despair. She saw him, and god, he was more beautiful than she thought.

Theo was smiling. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. But these tears were from being deliriously happy. She had never ever known happiness like that. But she was glad she found it. And she was glad that the one person who could truly make her happy was her soulmate. And that she had found him.

* * *

"Dad, we need to call the doctor." 

Chia's dad, Arch, shook his head, and put up his hand to stop Chia from protesting. He knew what the situation was. He knew that Paige's condition was severe. But it wasn't a doctor she needed.

He turned to look to look at his wife, Asina and said in a grave voice, "It is as I feared. This is not natural. We need the help of someone who knows what they're doing. I'm going to call Ariyel."

Chia's mom just nodded, full well knowing how bad Paige must be if Arch was willing to call Ariyel. She just hoped that for everyone's sake, Paige was alright.

* * *

"You shouldn't stay here long." 

Paige looked up, confusion written in every corner of her face. Theo smiled.

"You're alive Paige. You have a physical body back at Earth. It's dangerous for you to stay here for too long, it could seriously harm you. This is a place where lost souls roam around. Me, I'm a spirit, it allows me to enter this plane without being in danger."

Paige listened to what he was saying and started to understand their situation, but there was one question drifting in her mind.

"So, you can come to earth as a spirit?" Paige asked this as if just in passing, but all her hope depended on that answer.

Theo looked sad. "Paige…" He cleared his throat and looked away.

"I wish I could come but I have died and crossed over. Spirits cannot enter the plane of the living after they have accepted death. It's the rules. And that is why I came when you called me here. Because this will be the only time we will see each other."

Paige looked at him, and finally understood. Her soul mate was dead. There was nothing they could do about that. She had to be strong. He had said he would always be there and he was right. He would. She would never forget him.

"Paige," he called her suddenly. She looked up at him. He had his hand out towards her and his eyes were shining. "Let's dance."

She smiled at the spontaneous suggestion but didn't hesitate for a moment. It really wasn't possible but it was happening. And it was happening to her. And she had never felt so much happiness in her life before.

The couple danced slowly and serenely to a rhythm only their entwined minds could hear and they cherished the moments in which they held each other in their arms, for the moments were only but a few.

* * *

"Mum, I don't understand what we're doing standing around here. Paige needs medical attention, her condition is severe, mum! Don't you understand that? And who's this Ariyel person whose come out of the blue?" 

"Chia, honey calm down. Things will be fine. Your dad's going to explain everything after Paige is better and don't worry everything we're doing is for Paige," Chia's mum whispered calmly to her daughter, trying to reassure her.

Chia looked at her mum stubbornly. Where were the doctors? Why had her dad called this woman? What could she possibly do that they hadn't already done.

Chia looked with contempt at the woman who was feeling Paige's wrists, forehead and chest. As if they hadn't done all the necessary things already.

"But m-"

Chia was cut off by the woman who spoke for the first time she had arrived.

"Silence!" She was a petite woman but her voice commanded respect and sounded worn away with age. She had her eyes closed and her fingers on Paige's closed eyes.

"She's on a different plane, Arch. She shouldn't be there, no, no, this is bad for the girl. She should come back. But she's powerful, oh yes, very powerful, she will hold for a while."

Chia looked at her dad, confused like hell. He didn't say anything but look grave. What was going on? Planes and power?

"Ah, I see. It's a matter of the _soul _Arch, something you should know a lot about. It's the link. I can't bring her back. She has to come back by herself. There can't be any sort of force involved, the matter is delicate. If I meddle she could be scarred or worse…lost."

No one spoke.

The silence was unsatisfying. No one looked at each other.

Athena sat at a dejected corner of the room observing everything. Chia sat with her eyes closed and her throbbing head in her hands, as Paige danced in the realms of the dead and travelled faster away from the ones of the living than she had ever before.

* * *

"Paige." 

"I know Theo, I have to go," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've never felt happier ever before. I love you Theo. I would die for you. I would do anything just to see you as I have done now. These moments are very precious to me and I will never forget them." She smiled against him.

He looked proud of her. He reached out to touch her cheek, and as his fingers inched slowly to her delicate skin, a miracle happened and they touched. They both looked at each other, with wonder and fright in their eyes.

"Paige, please go."

Paige brought a finger to her lips and did something she didn't need to think about. She stepped forward so close to Theo that their lips met- and touched.

Sparks flew, rainbows blinded their vision and Paige thought she had truly died. She pulled away slowly, her heart, mind and soul finally content.

"Goodbye Theo. My soul mate. I love you today but less than tomorrow. And I will always love you more until my time comes and I will come to you," she said solemnly making the eternal promise.

Here she didn't cry for she had shed her tears, now she must be happy and strong.

"And I will always be waiting for you. Remember to be strong even in the darkest times. Hard times are ahead for you Paige. But know this, I am always there with you, watching you, protecting you, loving you. Goodbye Paige."

They knew words were not needed. Everything had been said when their souls had met. Paige saw Theo's eyes one last time, glistening hazel with tears. She closed her eyes and made peace with her soul.

With one last longing look of love, she was gone. Theo watched her go with a smile.

"Goodbye, my witch. Take care."

* * *

Kale looked around from his comfortable position on a tree, a satisfying distance away from the house. 

Things had changed.

His night worldly senses told him so.

The world had changed. It seemed more…alive.

Yes, the world had been asleep for a little time period. A quick hibernation. Hm. What could be the cause of it all? Certainly not the meal, no. But the girl who was asleep was a potential.

Kale's senses pricked. He smiled in satisfaction.

Ofcourse, he was right after a fashion.

So she was awake. Interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, guys, I'm back- after the best holiday anyone can hope for. The only bad thing is I came back to London to not only this site but also the incurable chickenpox. Oh, the devious ways of fate. 

And I know about this chapter, you're all probably thinking- eh, cheesy much? But what the hell, authors are allowed to be cheesy once in a while. And its quite long because I wanted to have the Paige/Theo interaction in one chapter. I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out actually. Now the story will finally be going into action mode as the plot goes.

Reviewers and readers out there, please I know you're not dead, so do tell me what you think of my so called story so far. I want honest opinion on my writing- is it boring, dragged out too long, fabulous? Come on, these damned reviews are supposed to make us better writers, for crying out loud!

Last but the most important part of my author note is ofcourse my thanks to everyone who reviewed this. You know who you are, I'm not going to mention you a hundred times over again. ;) Thankyou so much for reviewing, hope you're enjoying the story, coz I'm certainly enjoying yours!Do tell. By the way, I am aware that the writing takes the kick away from the action but hey what can I do, I'm more of a description chic anyway. :D

Did I say chic? Adios! PS. Expect the next chapter shortly, I'm back into action. Yayhay!


	6. A rational explanation

Arch Stone, Chia's dad, wearily surveyed the scene before him, concentrating on the sofa were two very significant people were talking with one another.

One of the two he loved dearly as a daughter and the other, well the other he hated with feeling.

Ariyel was talking in low whispers to Paige, who had only seconds ago opened her eyes before the former had pounced on her with her unnecessary string of questions. In his opinion, Paige didn't need the extra stress load Ariyel came with.

Arch hadn't liked calling on Ariyel at all; it meant he was being dependant on a source he wanted no acquaintance with _or _any memory of.

Seeing Ariyel again brought back old, banished memories of the past and of his childhood; the way he had grown up in a society which he had no part of.

Ariyel was a proud woman, who carried her pride high above her head, and he hated her.

It was her who had haughtily told him he could not possibly live without calling once for her help. She had told him it was no use running away and that you _couldn't_ possibly run away from the truth- but what she didn't realise even now was that it had been her who had taught him to run in the first place.

After that particular conversation, Arch had promptly left home, determined never to return again.

But the damage had been done now. She was here.

He watched her with anger; an anger he thought he had long dealt with. It was true she hadn't changed a bit. The same pride, the same unspoken authority.

He knew he should be grateful that she had even come at his unexpected call, and after years without any communication, but she had come back as immersed in herself as he had left her.

The thing he detested the most was her cool indifference, as if nothing ever mattered. It was totally irrelevant, because he _knew _that it was through her indifference that she ran away and hid.

Arch saw Asina from the midst of his thoughts; his wife looked at him with concern written all over her face. He smiled at her unconsciously. A comforting thought ran through his head. This was what he had left his past for, and he was glad he had.

Looking at Ariyel now, he wondered whether it had been wise _or _necessary to call her. He was just opening an old chest full of unwanted memories- _and _she had been of no immediate help.

Her raised voice brought him back to the real world, away from his suppressed hate.

"He hasn't told you!" She looked at him accusingly.

_Oh, no, you're not going to that again, Ariyel. I've had enough of you bossing me around all my life. I won't let you do it again._

But Arch was right, Ariyel was already wheedling in her control on his life which he had so carefully pieced together himself.

"You haven't told them Arch," she said, her eyes narrowing disapprovingly as they always had, "but then again I'm not surprised. You always were the expert in running away and hiding the truth…or rather a novice."

He wanted to tell her that he didn't value her approval. He wanted to tell her to get out of his house- and his life forever, but he was right- the damage was done. It was his fault she was here now.

So instead he murmured, "Don't start now Ariyel. Now is not the time for half- hearted confessions or any old arguments. I'm sure Paige would like some rest now- she's been through a lot."

"No, Arch! You just can't keep running away. I know you; and you will always be waiting for tomorrows to ever do anything. Now is a good time as any _and_ I am here to explain things further." And as an afterthought she added, "You were right when you said Paige has been through a lot- but she also needs to know the reasons."

Arch looked at her with ill suppressed contempt. She just assumed she could take hold of any situation and control it; one day she was going to get a nasty shock.

"Really Ariyel. Is it wise do you think, to be dumping this load on Paige, when she is so delicate-"

"Dumping this load- what do you mean Arch? That her heritage is a burden?" She paused slightly, perhaps to consider something, perhaps to dramatize her speech with the effect, "I know you don't understand "- something flashed in Arch's eyes but she carried on regardless- "but there is more to it than just-"

"No. That's enough," Asina's voice cut through an argument she knew too well. "Ariyel, we _didn't _call you here to argue with you. I just want to remind you that you were the one who once told me that 'some things are better left unsaid'," she looked pointedly at Ariyel, referring to a period long down memory lane, but before the other woman could open her mouth to splay forth her disapproval, Asina resumed talking, "**But **I am not referring to Paige and the matter at hand. Believe it or not, but I do agree with you on this account. Arch, I think it is time we told our daughters the truth."

Arch took in account the apologetic glance she gave him, as if to say sorry I'm siding with thy enemy.

_They're old enough Arch. I know you don't like to hear it, but Ariyel is right. She is here to explain things we can't after all._

Arch nodded his acquiescence defeatedly. He wouldn't admit it, but he had let his dislike for Ariyel cloud his better judgement. She was right of course, and he _had_ been planning on telling them soon. And, as the two of them said, now was as good a time as any.

He ignored the pleased look on Ariyel's face, and turned to face the girls, slightly guilty that he had momentarily forgotten them in the midst of all the turmoil. After all, this wasn't about him any longer.

He looked at the three teenagers. Paige, who had a strange…glow to herself, was sitting up in the sofa, Chia stood beside her, a confused look on her young face, and there was the girl who had come home with Paige. He felt a flicker of unease, shouldn't family matters be just that- family matters?

Ariyel must have noticed his glance linger on Athena because she called form the back, "The girl has to hear this too. God knows she deserves an explanation."

Arch had long ago stopped asking any questions, so he just turned to do his duty.

He started off introducing them. "Ariyel, this is Chia, my daughter. Paige, Christine's daughter and…"

"Athena."

"…yes, and Athena. But you seemed to have known that already," he said wryly before continuing, "Paige, Chia- this is Ariyel," he hesitated slightly, Ariyel raised an eyebrow, "your grandmother."

The silence that followed was almost comical. And judging from the various looks on the girls' faces, this was going to be a long evening of shocking revelations.

* * *

The rash, stormy weather had finally subsided. The rain had stopped pouring down fiercely, only to leave a wet earth in its wake. Tiny droplets of water clung to nature, but they were greatly pleased because the thunder and lightning had ceased. Without the deafening roars of thunder and the electrifying flashes of the thunder bolts, the world was in contrast very quiet. Even the wind had stopped blowing as if her very life depended on it.

There was calm about the whole place.

But surprisingly there was still an unsettling chill in the weather. A rather distinctive chill. A cold that froze you, because it was so intense. So intense that it almost seemed to want to hurt you with its icy tentacles.

And there was the eerie blanket of vapoury wisps floating in to the town to cover it in unseasonable fog. Almost as if it _was_ shielding the town from something.

So perhaps everything was not settled after all. Because the calm was really a front that nature put up to shelter the people from knowing what was really going on. It was a harmless façade, but a deceiving one.

Because deep, deep under the layers of humanity, deep beneath the ground we walked on, in a yawning bottomless pit unknown to mankind something dark was awakening.

Oh yes, _it_ was dark. But dark seemed too weak a word to describe it. Ruthless, dangerous, immoral…evil.

Evil, yes potent evil, a splinter from the very core of evil itself. A mere piece from the heart of darkness, but evil nonetheless.

Where all evil sprouted, it had been present.

Where the first blood had been spilt, it had been present.

Where fear was present, it was forever alive.

In its forgotten withered garden of doom, it had lain. The garden of its doom where it had been banished to. Banished but not conquered.

Oh no, never quite conquered.

And it had lain there for centuries and centuries. Longer then it could fathom itself, for it had been such a long time. And it was lonely. Oh yes, lonely.

But not just lonely; it was angry. Anger ran through it like a second skin. Like a shock of electricity.

It was vengeful. Oh yes, it wanted revenge.

It was like a ominous, feared, powerful god who had been betrayed. Betrayed- and now it was angry. Anger was its best friend in the lonely, endless abyss. Its best friend and its favourite sin.

Oh yes, because it _liked _to sin. It _was _sin itself.

And now this great source of evil, of power, of malice had awoken. So horrifying and dreaded was its awakening that the earth itself shuddered and the skies wailed. They were afraid.

They were frightened, and as their fears grew, _it _grew.

And why not? They had every reason to be afraid. They had thought they had gotten rid of it. So buried under the hearth that it would never come back. So lulled by sleep that it would never awaken, but they were wrong. Wrong. Their magic could **never** keep it bound.

And now it was free. Free from the twisting vines of their wishes. Free to wreak havoc. To bring with it a beautiful carnage. Free to destroy everything in its path, to slaughter and kill everything and anything. Free to spread the heart of evil everywhere, and to rule in a bloody splendour.

But they had hurt it. Oh yes they had. Those little witches, with their useless ancient magic. But they couldn't suppress it, now that it was free. They couldn't ever make it into their slave again.

Poor mortals, it nearly pitied their poor fate for they were probably dead, rotting in the lairs of hell. Burning in its scorching fires. But that was just the way it would have it.

Stupid fools. They thought they had taken away its power- but they were wrong. Always wrong. And anyway time was an old friend of it. Time would help it.

Oh yes, because it was clever and it knew things.

And it would get its revenge soon.

Oh yes.

Darkness would conquer all and all would beg for mercy at its feet. And it would laugh cruelly and turn away- because it _knew_ no mercy. It was pure evil. So it would crush the world with only a black drop of its power, and relish in every moment of its enemy's sweet surrender. And in the end, they would regret ever having hurt it.

Oh yes, they would regret.

* * *

Athena had been surprised when Paige had finally regained consciousness. Surprised but glad that she wasn't dead; something which her mind had been torturing her with.

She had been even more surprised when the older girl had smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand. The look of compassion and recognition in her eyes was strange and unexpected, but friendly, and Athena appreciated it.

Everything that had occurred in the day, surprised Athena. Being included in a family discussion, that was obviously supposed to stay just within the family. Ariyel, as introduced to her, knowing her name…well, that had been slightly freaky.

But to say that she had been surprised when Chia's dada had introduced Ariyel, as their grandmother…well, that was an understatement.

The woman in front of her looked to be about no more than thirty years old, about the age of Chia's mum, even less. So how could…? Of course there must be a reasonable explanation. Perhaps she was their adopted grandmother, or even step grandmother. Who knew?

But looking at the grim faces of the parents, Athena thought perhaps that the reason was a bit more intense, a bit more serious than that. Something told her that she needed to hear it too, that somehow it would make all strange things happening around her, sane. So she steeled herself for it.

And that was how the three girls learnt about Night World. A society made up of vampire, witches, werewolves and shape shifters. They learnt about the supernatural, and the rising powers. And, most importantly about the soul mate principle.

* * *

"So you are a Harman, the oldest family of witches?" Chia asked gingerly, taking things in bite sized.

"Yes, my dear, which makes Paige, a Harman witch too. Only, she was a lost witch, and we weren't aware of her powers until, well, now," Ariyel explained.

"But wait," Chia said frowning, noticing a glitch in their story, "I thought you said witches were human, and that only vampires lived for long. I mean, so what are you doing looking so young?"

Chia's dad snorted. Ariyel glared at him- obviously there was more to tell.

"That little story can wait for now. And before you ask, which I know you are about to, you are not a witch and Harman because your dad never inherited my powers. It was a weird case, but it seems to have skipped your family altogether," she seemed still puzzled by this fact.

"So what you're saying is that a secret society called Night World exists, and right now they are vouching for the end of the world to overthrow us humans, and rule. You're a witch and Paige is a lost witch. And she was nearly dead, because she was so powerful that she had the power to meet her soul mate, who is dead," Chia said rather bluntly, as if ticking things off a list.

"That is pretty much the gist of it. Ofcourse, there is so much more to tell-"

"Which can all wait till later on, Paige could do with some rest now. Its been a long day for all of us. It certainly does not need to get any longer," Chia's dad cut in smoothly.

"Yes, well if you insist, but I'm saying here to sort things out," Ariyel said with a challenging glare, daring someone to protest.

Arch opened his mouth, but his wife got there before him.

"Ofcourse, Ariyel, you are more than welcome to stay." To which Ariyel muttered something along the lines of, I'm glad someone thinks so. The adults left the room, leaving the three girls to their own devices.

"Well, that was a jolly conversation. The end of the world, who would have thought!"

The other two were silent.

Surprisingly, all three of them weren't at all shocked about what they had heard.. Chia, although very logical, accepted things quickly, given evidence. She was a controlled person, who did not panic very much at the most demanding of situations.

As for Paige, well she had experienced what could be called, a near to death experience. She had just danced with her deceased soul mate, and she didn't doubt it one bit. She knew, though, her life had changed drastically.

Athena accepted the explanation because she knew deep inside that it was true. It wasn't coincidence that had brought her to this place. She had introduced Paige to her brother, if not unwittingly. And if she thought about it, her past was very much connected with the Night World. The mysterious deaths of her father and brother, were of course not mysterious anymore, just supernatural.

Fate was strange; it had brought the three girls together and bound them into a spell of close friendship. It was a friendship meant to last. And though they did not know it now, they would be tested by all that nature and the super-nature could throw at them.

* * *

Kale frowned. He had gotten closer to the house to observe things better. And he did not like what he heard.

Ariyel Harman, the great witch who had mastered the art of immortality in a way even Maya Redfern had not, was in that room, just out of an assassin's reach.

And, he had not even sensed her.

So, she had a grandchild who had power worthy of Hecate, herself. Who had, without realising crossed the lines of the living and the dead Interesting. Very interesting.

The Night World council would of course be delighted to know how many powerful witches were just in the grasp of their hands, given the right method of manipulation, which came in the name of Kale Redfern.

And, now that the vermin knew about the Night World, the chase would be so much more entertaining. As for the other human, the other nonity, well, he was entitled to more than one piece of fun.

But as Kale slinked away from the house, and stalked the night, he smelled something different in the air. It wasn't his vampire senses, but gut instinct that told him something was a little…off.

It was almost as if the hunter was the one being watched.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, I updated pretty soon, didn't I? This chapter doesn't have much in it, I know. I'm unsatisfied with it. I feel like I'm playing happy families or something- '_and they would be the best of friends and live happily ever after.'_ That is disturbing. But the explanation thing had to be done. This chapter is like the establishing chapter, you know I'm establishing characters, setting, evil etc.

I'll be updating pretty soon, beacuse I'm so ashamed of this chapter, I feel I have to make up for it. My deepest, sincere appreciation and thanks to the wonderful people who reviewed. Got to abide by the rules now, no replies, but please sign in when you review so I can thank you. My thanks to: **twilight -staruby, Ash, EnigmaticNightAngel, Chronic Sarcasm, White-wolf2 **and** Shiegra** for your lovely reviews.

Expect me soon. Adios.


	7. Drowning in air

Pain. That was the one word Nathaniel felt. The only word he knew, right at this moment.

Oceans of great pain enveloped his legs, sending bloody rivers of hurt all over his body. It was electricity that ran through him, singeing him, and jarring his essence, damaging what seemed like his soul.

His legs were being goaded, prodded, cut, burnt…they were killing his legs. Inflicting pain upon pain on him- oh god, did he look bullet proof? He was being tortured…and he had not an ounce of defence left in him.

The numbing oceans of pain, which had been slightly merciful, were replaced by huge, burning flames. Flames which he could hardly endure. Sweat was pouring freely out of him, trying to get away from him. His jaw was clenched as far as it could go. His eyes were shut- perhaps forever.

Through the manic torture, he had shut his mind off completely. But now, for one moment, one instant in time, he thought. And the first word, the first name that entered his somnolent, aching mind was, _Rose._

And, instantly, everything changed.

Nathaniel blinked his bafflement, staring at this wondrous, new scene before him. Dark fields, under the luminescent glow of the moon light, long, uncut grass swishing to the calm lullaby of the cooling wind.

He looked down at his legs. Nothing. Not even a trace of the trauma he had just experienced. His legs seemed fine. There was an unexpected rustle, like someone walking on grass, and Nathaniel's head snapped up, expecting the worst. It was anything but.

_She _was there. Rose. It had been such a long time since she had come, since she had seemed real. Such a long, lonely time.

Nathaniel tried to walk forward, but couldn't. He watched as her delicate figure, shimmering in a thin, white dress came towards him in silence. Yes, this was the best Rose. Long, pale hair billowing in the secret night wind, rosy pink lips parted slightly in solemnity, soft blue orbs staring sincerely at him.

He smiled. Yes, this was the Rose he loved. He wanted to scream and shout his joy, but somehow it didn't seem right in this solemn setting. Instead, he reached towards her.

She looked down at his outstretched hand, then looked back up and shook her head. She smiled at his confused expression. And then she spoke, for the first and last time.

"She's coming."

She was slowly dissolving into dark shades of purple and black.

But not before Nathaniel saw the look on her face. And the silent message she sent him.

_Goodbye._

* * *

"You know, its pretty weird. Our small town, in the middle of nowhere, is suddenly getting a rush of new people. Are we like the new hotspot or something?" Chia said, frowning, directing the slightly rhetorical question at Athena.

She didn't wait for her to answer, but drove straight into an explanation, one which was hardly listened to.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked Athena, slightly nudging her. It was the day after the 'huge revelation', and they were walking to school- together.

Athena noted the irony of the situation; she should have been asking the other girl that.

"I, uh, I'm fine," she replied, careful not to talk over Chia.

Neither she or Paige were much the talking type, but there were some things that just had to be said.

"I wanted to thank you, Athena," Paige began, and smiled humourlessly at her quirked eyebrows. "If you hadn't come to this town, then I wouldn't have had the chance to meet Theo, or to know him," she said softly, wistfully. "It was a great gift you unknowingly bestowed on me, and because of it I have changed, and now I see the world in a different way. I will feel forever grateful, Athena."

She didn't know what to say to that, but warmth spread through her like a glowing fire. It was almost as if she could glimpse her brother in Paige. And though, she doubted the 'soul mate principle', she would never doubt that Paige had met her brother and was his soul mate. It was too hard to deny. Too true to ignore.

"How- how was he?" she asked quietly.

She saw Paige smile almost dreamily. "He was like an angel, Athena. It was like I had known him all my life. He understood me, and even though I know he's gone, he's still here- and don't you forget that."

Though some things are unspoken, they are said through look and deed and it was obvious to Athena, that through a generous twist of fate she had landed herself next to two very caring people, one who now regarded her as a sister, for which she in turn was forever grateful.

Paige clasped her hand, and for a moment, the two girls bonded over the one thing they had in common, the love for Theo.

"….I mean first you came, then that new teacher, and there's been this gorgeous Spanish guy I've just started seeing, and I've just seen another stranger, with the whitest, most blondest hair ever- I mean what is….?" Chia trailed off at the way the other two girls were looking at her.

"What?" she asked defensively.

They shook their heads, but Chia saw their shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

* * *

"Hey, Matt. Matt." Chia rushed forward to a lanky guy, with vibrant reddish, ginger hair, and dragged him to where they were standing.

"This is Athena. Athena, this is Matt, this town's most accomplished photographer," Chia said proudly. The guy, Matt blushed, silently fiddling with the cameras around his neck.

"Hey," he said shyly. Athena greeted him back. She guessed with Chia around, you could not go without being introduced to people.

"Oh yeah, Matt, is there any new dudes in your year with really, really pale, white hair?"

Athena watched as his smooth forehead was marred by a frown.

"Uh, not that I'm aware of, no. But, listen, I've got to run now, so see you around," he said, and rushed away with a wave.

"That's weird," and Chia rushed off too.

Athena felt the strangest sensation in her mind, it was as if someone….no. But a subdued voice in her mind told her to look at the tree. So she turned.

And there he was. The new guy with the palest, blondest hair. He was very tall. Very tall. And his skin was extremely pale, as if it had never seen sunlight before. The light of the day gleamed of his smoothed-back locks, and only a few locks hung as curtains on his forehead. He was leaning against a tree, a nonchalant posture- and it was only then she realised why she had turned to him.

He was looking at her. Not out of the corner of his eye. Not sneaking small glances at her. But actually staring at her in a perturbing manner. Athena couldn't see his eyes, or what colour they were, under the shade of the tree, but she had a feeling, that his eyes had the same look that wolves gave meat.

Don't be stupid, Athena.

But just as she told herself that, the last day's events swept into her mind. _Of course, _there were people who looked at others like that.

She glanced at Paige, and nudged her. The other girl, also scrutinised him, but not in the way he was staring at them.

Paige frowned, and leaning in, whispered, "I don't like the looks of him. He seems to have a troubled aura." At any point in her life, Athena would have scoffed the ideas of people reading others' auras, but her life had changed now. Paige added, "He looks Night World to me."

Athena nodded, but didn't look back at him. They walked into the building. Athena breathed in cool air.

She had suffocated under his stare.

* * *

"Hi," Chia said to the blank, slightly dark and handsome face of a guy she didn't know.

"You probably don't know me, I'm Chia, but I had to thank you for what you did for my cousin the other day," she said sincerely.

His face was blank, but his eyes were telling a different story. They were stormy grey, cloudy grey, pale grey, dark grey. Every shade of grey imaginable, and in a way that made grey the most intriguing, most beautiful colour ever. His ash coloured eyes, looked like a haunted soul, as if he had lived through every worst thing possible, only to find there was nothing left for him at the other end of the corridor.

"The day of the storm, you carried her to the nurse. That was very nice of you," Chia said, trying not to stare at his eyes, the poor, hunted animal, that was so feebly calling for her help. She was drawn to him, and she felt pathetic for being such a hopeless romantic.

"It was hardly a problem," he said, and with an acknowledging nod of his head, he walked off.

It was only then, that Chia realised how his smooth walk was jarred by a slight limp.

She watched his classical handsome features walk off in grace, even with the limp.

The day Chia had glimpsed him, his beautiful long black hair, that he tied at the nape of his neck, those troubled grey eyes, that strong jaw line and the detached look on his face, she had been unknowingly captivated. Spellbound by the way he moved, the way he talked, the way he just _was. _

And she felt herself being even more drawn towards him, because she had seen the sizzles of pain behind those unfathomable eyes, and it was almost as if she had felt it for herself. And it was immeasurably sad. Infinitely sad.

_He didn't even tell me his name, _she thought with disappointment racing through her veins.

But something inside her, something that had just awoken, whispered delicately to her, _You already know, Chia._

And it was true. She didn't know how, but it was true.

Maybe Nathaniel Gray had telekinesis and had told her his name through a mind connection. Or better yet, maybe she had read his mind.

Now, that was a thought.

* * *

Athena walked home alone. It wasn't really home, home, but it was where she was staying now, and it was enough.

The cold chill, slapped her brown hair onto her cheeks. Her lips were cold and blue, and her eyes were watering in the icy weather.

Yes, it was cold, but she felt much better than she had in days. Far from the pain she had felt when she had first arrived to the town.

Her questions had been answered. There was a reason now, and she felt her mind creeping comfortably back into the familiar scent of sanity.

Of course, the pain was still there. That would take more than a few days to go away. But, this town had given her a fresh start. It wasn't in the way she wanted. You couldn't run away from your past.

Your past was a rosebush full of memories, some prickling your skin with thorns, some the delicate brush of a petal on skin- but you could never run away from it. It grew and grew and enveloped you into the core, until you were surrounded with memories that made you smile or that made you bleed.

But, she was slowly learning to accept her past, with the answers she had gained, and now she had a new start to life, already with two friends who understood her the most in the world.

Athena was so lost in her, finally optimistic thoughts that she missed the tall, pale guy standing in front of her.

"Athena," he said, his white hair neonly vibrant in the darkening sky. He smiled slyly, as if he was talking to an old acquaintance, "Athena, like the Greek goddess of war?"

The tone of his voice was quietly mocking. Quietly dangerous.

He stepped forward, and his eyes glinted.

They were amethysts. Purple, with no emotions, that they resembled a cold, hard stone. An amethyst jewel. Beautifully unique, but cruelly cold.

Athena shivered under his stare. The feeling of suffocation welling back up in her.

She stared at the purple wall of his eyes, the gateway to his soul blocked by skilfully cut amethysts, and felt herself suffocating.

"Of course she was the goddess of wisdom as well," he carried on furtively, almost as if he were ignoring her altogether, "and a virgin goddess. Pure, and untouched."

He smiled, but it was not a smile of mirth, but one of predatory hate.

"Breathe, Athena. I won't touch you." He stared at her open neck.

"I promise I won't bite," he whispered silkily, threateningly.

It was only a second, and Athena just caught sight of milky, translucent teeth- no sharp, long canines; she _just_ glimpsed the feral, terrifying look on his beautifully grotesque face, before he lunged at her.

And, when he did, the whole world went black.

Athena had suffocated. Drowned in a world of air.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have surprised myself with this wonderfully quick update. Can't say its fabulous or long enough- but it is satisfactory. I vow to devote more time over the next chapter, and make it brilliant. But I'm ebntitled to some time off now. A quick thanks to Polished Gem for her inspiring reviews.

I hope you all enjoy the latest chapters, which aren't exactly the best. But, ah well, tell me honestly what you think.


End file.
